


The Answer Is Yes

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith walked into the little apartment he and Shiro shared to see candles flickering around their living room. His first thought was that the power had gone out, but no, he could still see the orange digital numbers on the microwave.So this was weird.





	The Answer Is Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "It’s always been you." and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174552490270/can-i-get-shirokeith-sappy-3-thanks)

Keith walked into the little apartment he and Shiro shared to see candles flickering around their living room. His first thought was that the power had gone out, but no, he could still see the orange digital numbers on the microwave.  


So this was weird.  


“Hey, Shiro, what’s with the candles?” Keith called.  


There was no immediate answer, and Keith cautiously lowered his bag to the ground. Surely Shiro hadn’t lit a bunch of candles and then _left_ the apartment. No. Shiro would never do something like that.  


“Shiro?” he called again.  


He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Shiro standing in the hallway leading to their bedroom. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit that brought out his eyes and a white shirt unbuttoned just to under the top of his collarbone.  


Keith froze. “Wait. Did we have something tonight?” He looked down at his own jeans and T-shirt. “How long do I have to change?”  


Shiro barked out a laugh and shook his head. “No, no, you don’t have to change. We don’t have anything.”  


That was Shiro’s nervous laugh. Keith blinked. “We don’t? Then why are you all–”  


Shiro strode across the room, took Keith’s hands in his, and got down on one knee.  


The rest of the sentence got caught in Keith’s throat, and he couldn’t say anything else.  


“Keith.” Shiro’s hands were shaking. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you this all day–”  


“Yes,” Keith said instantly.

Shiro laughed again, his grey eyes sparkling with mirth. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”  


“Doesn’t matter,” Keith said. “The answer’s yes.”  


Shiro shook his head and kissed Keith’s knuckles. “Let me finish.”  


Keith’s heart pounded so loud he almost couldn’t hear anything else. He nodded and squeezed Shiro’s hands.  


“I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you this all day,” Shiro said again. “And I haven’t been able to do it. Every time I try to find the words to tell you how much you mean to me, I just can’t find them. Nothing comes close.”

Keith wanted to say something, wanted to tell Shiro that he felt the same, but he couldn’t speak.

“I just know that I’ve never been happier than I’ve been when I’m with you,” Shiro said. “You’re the best part of my life. And I want to spend the rest of it with you.”  


He pulled a silver ring out of his pocket. “Keith, will you marry–”  


Keith tackled him and kissed Shiro before he could finish the question. 

“Ow,” Shiro said, but he wrapped his arms around Keith. “You didn’t let me finish.”  


Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck. “I already said yes. You’re the best part of my life, too. It’s always been you.”  


He had no idea if he was making sense, but Shiro kissed the side of his head and Keith could feel his smile. “Do you want your ring?”  


Keith nodded and had to make himself let go of Shiro long enough to pull back and accept the ring. It _was_ silver, but it had a band of red and black around the middle of it. 

Keith rubbed his thumb over it and had to clear his throat before he could speak. “It’s perfect.”  


Shiro cupped his cheek and stroked it. “I’m glad.”  


Keith put the ring on his left hand and reached up to cover Shiro’s hand. “I love you.”

Even after so long together, it was still a little scary to say, still a little scary to admit how much Shiro meant to him. The feeling itself was so big it didn’t feel like his chest could contain it, let alone words.  


But Shiro smiled at him and pulled him close to rest their foreheads together. “I love you, too.”  


Keith kissed him again. It might have been hard to find words to tell Shiro how he felt, but he could always show him.  


And now they would have the rest of their lives together for him to make sure Shiro knew exactly how he felt.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
